A Sasori Tribute
by Danny-Lynn
Summary: Not taking it down, but make sure you reread the chapters, because I MIGHT be changing it.
1. Chapter 1

The title says it all. This is a Sasori Tribute, so deal with it.

11-year-old Sasori; -sitting alone on the bed-

Authoress; Aw. Poor Sasori. -sits with him- It'll be okay.

Sasori; I'ma kill that woman.

Kid Sasori; Mitsuko...The other me hates you. How come?

Mitsuko; Because he's jealous.

Kid Sasori; -nods-

Sasori; What was that?!

Deidara; -grabs Sasori- Be nice! She's doing something all about you, yeah.  
Sasori; Leggo, Deidara!  
Sakura; -sigh- Men are just pains in the ass.

Kid Sasori; Hey!

Me; Let's read the story before they make my kid Sasori cry. -huggles-

Oh, the results were in. My OC is his caretake.

**One;**

Sasori, eleven, walked along the roads of Sunagakeru(did I spell it right?) alone. He stopped when he heard a kid cry out and fall. He watched as a dark haired woman knelt at the boys side. She gave a small smile and spoke to him. Words Sasori couldn't make out, but knew could only be words of comfort, or of love towards the younger one at hand. The boy blinked as the woman gave a nod and stood, holding her hand out to him. _I shouldn't have...Come on this walk._ Sasori thought to himself as he watched the two walk away with a sad look on his face. He turned his gaze a moment later, forcefully pulling himself back to reality. He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes as he started to run home. When he got there, he ran straight to his room, slamming and locking the door. He jerked the door to his closet open and lifted his hands, moving his fingers a bit as his chakra shot from his fingertips, connecting with the puppets in the closet. He backed up and made motions with his hands, getting them to walk closer.

He sat back on his bed, glancing from one puppet's face to the other with a smile on his face. He moved them closer to his own body, making them kneel and wrap their arms around him in a loving hug. His hands were crossed at his chest, one wrist over the other, his eyes closed, imagining the two as his real parents and not just puppets. The smile became a true one as he tilted his head towards the puppet made out to look like his mother. _Is this what it's like...To have parents?_ He thought, his heart skipping a beat. Upon so, his control over them broke and his eyes snapped open, the puppets falling to the floor. His heart raced in his chest as he watched the two most deared things to him fall before him. _No._ He thought, tensing as they made contact with the floor, the noise startling him. Tears streaked his face as he lowered his head.

"Mother. Father. Why?" He questioned aloud. He got silence in return to his question. He slammed his fist into the wall at his side. "Why? Why did you leave me? It's not fair!" He cried, dropping to his knees, burrying his face in his...(Sasori; Woman, what is your problem?!/Me; What? Hey, don't interupt the story! The fans are probably loving this!/Sasori; You are so dead.) hands, his shoulder violently shook as he tried to keep himself from crying anymore than he had that day. His lungs were sore from it, as well as his eyes. His body ached all over and it constantly felt to him like someone was grabbing at his heart, twisting it, squeazing it to the point where he found it too hard to breathe. And that's how he felt at the moment. He took a deep breath and held it, hoping to stop the pain. It didn't work, and it only harmed his lungs more.

He tensed as he felt a pair of hands rest on his shoulders. He looked up to see a young woman about eighteen sitting before him. She had chin length, red bangs, knee length, black hair pulled back in a loose braid, and gentle, light blue eyes. She wore a priestess outfit. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to herself. "Sasori, what's the matter?" She asked as he moved so his back rested against her stomach, enjoying the comfort she gave him. She was like an older sister more than a woman that ran an orphanage home. His shoulders had quit shaking, his body becoming a bit calmer at the woman's touch, but his tears still remained. He shook his head a bit, getting a light sigh from the girl. He blinked when he felt one of her arms slip under his legs, the other still behind his shoulders as she picked him up.

"Mitsuko-chan?" He questioned, looking up at her. She gave a small smile and walked for his door. "W-where are you...Taking me?"

"You get to sleep in my room tonight." She smiled, pulling the door shut with her foot, the door locking behind them. "And we can fix them tomorrow." Sasori blinked, staring up at her still. His tears faded slowly as they moved towards her room. She pushed the door open with her foot and walked him over to her bed, lying him down there. "Now rest, Sasori. You need it." He gave a small nod and closed his eyes. He listened as her footsteps moved away from the bed, his eyes snapping open.

"I don't want to lie down alone." He said, sitting up, a hint of loneliness in his voice. She stopped and turned back to him, smiling. "Please, Mitsuko?"

"Alright. Give me a couple minutes and I'll be back." He nodded and watched her leave, waiting silently for her return. It wasn't five minutes later that she returned, walking over to him with a smile. He moved over and let her lie next to him. As she got comfortable on her side, she felt Sasori scoot back into her, asking for the comfort of warm, loving arms, so she gave it to him. He relaxed into her arms once they were wrapped around him, his eyes closing. In no time, Sasori was fast asleep, his nerves calmed by the woman's touch. It didn't take long before Mitsuko herself was asleep, holding the boy close like he was her own.

The next day, Sasori woke up to the sun shining through the window. He noticed that the extra warmth from the night before was gone. He sat up real fast and looked around, his eyes stopping on the back of her head. She sat at her desk, humming a soft tune as she scanned over some papers. The humming quit, startling Sasori a bit. She turned her head some, he bangs blocking her eyes. "Oh, you're awake now." Sasori gave a nod and stared at her more. She smiled and turned to face him some more. "It's time to get ready for school, Sasori. Come on." He gave another nod and she walked him to his room. When he opened his door, he didn't see his puppets and fear fell in his eyes. "I put them up for you." Mitsuko said, resting a hand on his tense shoulders. He looked back at her some with a relieved look, pulling his closet door open. There they were, placed in there carefully, exactly how he had them before. She turned her back to him "Now get dressed or you'll be late."

"Okay, Mitsuko-chan." He said, watching the door close behind her as she left. He dressed and stared in at the puppets. _She's so nice to me...But how come when the others are so mean?_ He questioned, looking over the small breaks on the two puppets. On the one sculpted to look like his mother was a note. He took it from the hands of the puppet and unfolded it.

_Sasori,_

_ I know these puppet's mean a lot to you, and you want to be able to keep full control over them, so after school, I will take you to the basement and train you a bit more. No more disconnect's, kay, Sasori-kun? And sh. This can't get out to anyone. I'm not suppose to play favorites with you kids, but I do. Can you guess who's my favorite? --- You're such a sweet kid._

_You're CareTaker,_

_ Mitsuko_

Sasori stared at the note, jumping when he heard a knock at the door. "You're going to be late, Sasori!" Mitsuko called in, stepping away from the door as it flung open to reveal a happier Sasori. He looked at her with a rare, true smile. She returned the smile and took his hand in hers as she walked him from the building, taking him to his elementary. When they got there, the school was just letting kids in. He hid behind her when a few of the kids looked his way, poking his head out from behind her some, a dull, sad look in his eyes. Mitsuko looked back at him some, following his gaze to a boy who was glaring daggers at Sasori. She turned and knelt to him, brushing his bangs from his face.

"Don't make me stay. I don't feel well." Sasori almost begged.

"I can't let you do that, Sasori. I'm sorry, honey. Come on. I'll walk you to your class and have a word with your teacher." He gave a small nod and took her hand as they walked into the building. Mitsuko walked up to the teacher, whispering in her ear as Sasori took his seat silently. The teacher nodded and turned to her class.

"Not a word out of any of you." Her words were harsh. She turned and followed the young priestess from the room. "I'm sorry, Priestess Mitsuko. What's the trouble?"

"Sasori seems to not want to come to school anymore. I saw one of your kids staring at him with hate. Is there anything going on here that I should know of?" The woman shook her head.

"If there's anything, it's done behind my back...And Sasori never comes to tell me anything." Mitsuko gave a nod with a smile.

"Mind if I moniter the class for the day?"

"Not at all." The woman spoke with a happy tone, leading her back in. Mitsuko followed her to the front of the class. "All right kids, this is Priestess Mitsuko from the orphanage. She's here to moniter the behavior of you children for the day, to see how well her kids get along with all of you." Mitsuko gave a nod to the class, her eyes showing she had a strict attitude, giving no indacation she was here to moniter the kids' behavior towards Sasori. Mitsuko stepped to the side and sat down, watching the kids closely. Sasori sat there, listening to every words the teacher spoke, taking notes when told to. He bit his lip and closed his eyes when he felt something hit the back of his head. The paper wad fell to the floor and he never once turned. Another one landed on his desk and he glanced at the teacher to make sure her back was turned, forgetting about Mitsuko being there. He uncrumbled the paper and his heart skipped a beat when he saw smooth, pale hands reach past him and take it from him.

"Hello there, what's this?" Mitsuko asked, reading over the slip.

_**HAHA! You outsider. Why don't you just drop dead already? No one wants you here.**_

Mitsuko quirked a brow and turned to the student that had thrown in. The teacher was at her side now, reading over the paper. Mitsuko walked up to the boy and knelt a bit. "Tell me something, boy. Why do you find it necissary?"

"Because it's true. No one wants him. He's just an empty shell." Mitsuko's eyes narrowed and she stood, grabbing the boy by his shirt.

"Let's go." She walked past Sasori, who's head was lowered, his bangs shadowing his eyes. The teacher knelt to him, rubbing his back apologetically.

"How come you never came to me, Sasori?" He didn't respond right away, then looked at her.

"Because, you're not my mother..." The woman gave a small sigh and turned to the rest of the class.

"Start writing a five page essay on why you never pick on your classmates." She spoke, getting Sasori to stand and taking him out to the hall.

_An empty shell, huh? Maybe...If I learn enough..._ He thought, waiting on Mitsuko to come and get him. _Maybe, just maybe, I could become a puppet too. It would be fitting. My parents are just mere puppets. That way we could..._

"Stop thinking like that." He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Mitsuko only inches from his face. He blinked, blushing a bit. "Becoming a human puppet is risky. It's never been pulled off and succeeded perfectly. Everyone who's tried has died from their injuries."

"How..."

"You whispered 'human puppet' just as I was walking up to you." Her voice was stern, strict, as if warning him not to do something bad again.

"But, Mitsuko-chan! Huh?" He blinked when the priestess pulled him close to herself.

"No, Sasori. I know you want to be with them, like them, but that's not the way to do it." He rested his head on her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I feel sick. Can we go home?" She nodded and picked him up like he was a child. He wrapped his arms around her neck loosely, his legs around her waist, like a child would with their mother. By the time she got him home, he was running a fever. She lied him in her room and placed a cool, damp cloth on his forehead before she went back to her paper work. Sasori lied there, falling asleep, just glad that there was at least one human that cared for him. He smiled a bit at that thought, letting his mind wander before it settled on one dream.

**A Year Later**

Sasori was now twelve. He sat with Mitsuko while she practice her puppetry against one of the other puppet masters. He watched her arms, hands and fingers carefully, a lot more skilled from the year previous. He was working on his puppets not so he could fix them to look nicer, but so there were weapons soaked in poison and shields for his own protection. Little did Mitsuko know what he was using her training for. She finished up the match, making her own puppet point the tip of a blade at her opponite's puppet's neck. "Check mate., Lord Kazekage the third." she spoke with a happy tone. He narrowed his eyes and gave a small frown.

"I went easy on you, Mitsuko."

"Sure you did. You just need to improve." The third looked at Sasori with a questioning glance, getting Mitsuko to follow his gaze. The boy was staring at Mitsuko like she was an empty shell. Something he could use for his first attempt at creating a human puppet. The look in his eyes sent chills down her spine as she locked eye contact. An empty smirk played on his features, then turned into an innocent smile. She took a deep, shaky breath before returning the smile with one of her own. "Come on Sasori. You must be hungry?" He gave a nod and jumped down.

"Mitsuko, a word alone real fast?" She turned to the third with a nod.

"I'll be right there, Sasori. Meet me in the hall." Sasori gave a nod and walked from the room.

"Mitsuko, the look in that kids eyes has grown more and more dangerous every time you let him watch you practice. Are you sure it's safe to be teaching him puppetry?" She gave an innocent smile.

"Of course. Even if he attempts to turn me into a puppet, he'll fale."

"But what happens to you?" She smirked and opened the shirt to her priestess outfit to reveal a seal resting in the spot where he heart should have been.

"Simple. Nothing. I'm already a puppet. Don't you remember the accident, Kazekage?" He gave a small nod, having forgotten. She closed the shirt and turned to walk out. "He won't try it, Kaze, sir." She said, walking out. Sasori stared up at her some when she walked out. She gave him a small smile and walked on. "Come now, Sasori. Dinner's waiting for us." He smiled and followed after her.

Later that night, Sasori crept into Mitsuko's room, taking a deep breath. _So, I kill her, remove her heart and replace it with a seal with my name on it and she's mine forever. She won't be able to leave my side, even if she wanted t...Huh?_ Fear rested in his eyes as he watched her sit up, her eyes pure red in the moonlight. "M-Mitsuko?"

"What are you doing in here, Sasori?" She tilted her head to the side, blinking, the red disappearing. _What the hell was that?!_

"N-nothing...I couldn't..."

"What's in your hand? Why do you have a soul replacement seal, Sasori?" He hid it behind his back and shook his head.

"I must have been sleep wal..." He found himself staring Mitsuko deep in the eyes as she moved closer, unable to speak. He finally got to see her body. She wore a short, sleeveless night gown. He could see the spots where her limbs were attatched. She was a puppet already. "Mitsuko?" She nodded, kneeling with a kind smile.

"You can't have my body, Sasori. I'm already a puppet. There was an accident several years ago." Her grip on his shoulder tightened and he winced, staring at her still, fear consumed. The one woman he thought of as family was a walking human puppet.

**EnD**

Me; Look, if you don't like the way this chapter ends, then go bite Bender's shiny metal ass, or ya know, answer to Sasori's wrath! He's already pissed enough that I would do this...Although he is calming down a bit, seeing as how I'm letting him think the way he would...Instead of completely how I think he would have thought...If that makes any sense at all.

Mitsuko; Aw! He's just too damn cute! -hugging on Sasori-

Deidara; -mouth drops- My Danna! -clinging to Sasori's arm-

Sasori; Help!

Itachi; ...xD-cracking up-

Tobi; Deidara-san! -cries-

Sasuke; You are all pathetic...Except the Authoress and Mitsuko.

Naruto; Suck up!

Sasuke; -jumps- When the hell did you get here?!

Naruto; I've been here, duh! The Authoress invited me, as well as everyone else.

Everyone Else; -waves-

Sasuke; Seriously, Authoress, was it necissary?

Authoress; I just invited the Akatsuki, you and Naruto so you could all see how much of a baby Sasori would be for a short time...Not the whole village of Konoha.

Naruto; -sweat drop-

Sasori; HELLO! BEING ATTACKED BY FANS! 

Mitsuko; Naw, ish okies, Sasori-san.

Authores; Just read the next chapter...Sorry for our random babbling...Mitsuko! Let go of the puppet!

**Loud Crashes**


	2. Chapter 2

Me; Let's not waste any time and get to the fanfic! -still trying to pry Mitsuko off Sasori-

Sasori; This is so not fun...

Me; I'ma make Deidara and Sasori closer aged, for the hell of it. I'm not too fond of the other members, and I hate Oro-teme.

Sasori 18/Dei 16

**Two;**

"You can't have my body, Sasori. I'm already a puppet. There was an accident several years ago." Her grip on his shoulder tightened and he winced, staring at her still, fear consumed. The one woman he thought of as family was a walking human puppet.

"But you said..." He started, remembering what she had said about making one's self into a puppet.

"I know what I said. I was one of those lucky few who could so something of this sort." He shook his head and shoved her hand off his shoulder, pulling another seal from his sleeve.

"Then I'll make you mine." Her eyes widened when they rested on the spell written on the scroll he held in his hands. "This way, I'll never lose you."

"Sasori, don't." Her voice was nothing more than a warning as her eyes narrowed and she moved back away from him. "What do you intend to do with me? Use me as a weapon?"

"Why not?" The boy had finally snapped and his calm, kind nature vanished as his eyes narrowed. "I can get revenge on those who hurt me, using you. You do want to protect me forever, don't you?"

"That doesn't mean you can turn me into a personal weapon." A scroll fell from her sleeve and she caught it in her hands, unrolling it to reveal a protection spell for her own safety. His eyes narrowed and he let his arms fall to his side. Before she knew it, he was behind her, his hand on her back, his voice a whisper as he spoke a chant. Her body became unresponsive to her and it was then she collapsed. He gathered her and his parents and disappeared.

**Sasori; Age Eighteen; Akatsuki**

Sasori sat up in bed, a cold sweat soaking his hair and pillow. _What the hell was that?!_ He thought, jumping at the sound of thunder, cursing under his breath for being startled by the storm. He swung his legs over the side of his bed, eyes closed. He sat there a moment, then looked up. There, before him, stood the puppet of Mitsuko. His eyes widened and he jumped back on the bed, screaming. As soon as he jumped, the puppet fell forward, landing only an inch from his legs. The door was shoved open to reveal his partner, Deidara. He quired a brow at the nervous and slightly scared Sasori. It wasn't like the boy to show any kind of emotion. Let alone, fear.

Sasori looked up at Deidara and shoved the puppet off the bed. "Sasori?"

"It's nothing. Get out." Sasori shot, quickly covering the shock and fear. Deidara shrugged and walked away, closing the door behind him. Sasori waited a few minutes before he stood and picked up the puppet, replacing her in her rightful place. _How the hell did she get out like that? Was I doing it in my sleep?_ He shook his head and closed the case, locking it, walking back to his bed. He heard a loud thud and jumped, turning to face the over turned case. He tensed up a bit and slowly walked over to the 'coffin' and sat it up, opening the case. The puppet was sat how he had placed her, nothing out of the ordinary. Until he felt something cold touch his bare skin. Snapping around, he saw nothing. Not a single thing was out of place. He shook his head and turned back to see the puppet was no longer there. Again, he turned around, this time only to see the thing was standing before him, her mouth moving, creating inaudible words. He shook his head, closed his eyes and screamed at himself.

_THIS IS JUST A DREAM! WAKE UP!_

Sure enough, Sasori woke up to the sound of pounding on his door. He shot up and looked at the closed, locked case that belonged to Mitsuko. "Sasori-dann! Sasori danna! Wake up, un!" He heard Deidara call from outside his door. The sun shone bright. The next thing he knew, the case tipped over and the door flew open, Deidara tumbling forward. "Ack!" He caught his balance and stared at Sasori. The color in his face was gone, his eyes a bit wide, staring at the case. "Sasori danna, what's wrong, un? You look sick." Sasori looked up to the blonde that was walking towards him. He placed his hand on the slightly older teen's forehead. "You're running a fever. Stay in bed and rest, Sasori danna, un." Sasori slowly nodded, turning his gaze to the window.

What a fucked up dream he had had. He never had dreams like that and it made his heart beat hard in his chest. He snapped to reality when he felt gloved hands pushing back on his shoulders. "Danna, rest." Deidara said, successfully getting Sasori to lie back. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding at Deidara. "I'll be around the mansion, so holler if you need anything, danna, un." Deidara said, walking from the room. He took one last glance at the case that Sasori NEVER let him touch, or peek in. It was weird. _Why does Sasori-danna keep that puppet a complete secret, un? It's odd. It seemed that the thing creeped him out some, yeah._

Sasori let his body relax and drifted into a deep sleep.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dream------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasori, seven, ran to Mitsuko's room, clinging to her waist as she stood and tilted her head, staring down at him. "Sasori, what's the matter?" Tears soaked her shirt as the boy cried silently to her. He tighted his grip on her shirt and tensed up as much as his little body could, trying to stop his tears.

"They're mean...Mean to me." He said, quietly. "The other kids." Mitsuko pried his hands loose and knelt to him, resting her hand on his head with a smile.

"Who cares what they say about you, my little Sasori. All that matters is that you alone have me." He blinked, the last of his tears falling, clinging to her shoulders this time.

"Mitsuko!" He cried, holding back his tears as she picked him up.

"Come on. Let's go play." He nodded and it cheered him up a bit. As they walked down to the park, his mood cheered more. By the time they go there, the two were talking and laughing. Mitsuko, ignoring the fact she could get in a bit of trouble, played on the jungle gym with him. The boy climbed up on a high bar, sitting on it. He leaned back and let go with his hands, his legs holding him up. Mitsuko smiled, being face to face with him. "For someone who spends his time in his room all day, you sure are athletic, Sasori-kun." He blushed at the name added to his and gave a cheesy smile, then reached out for her. She grabbed hold of him and he let go of the bar, falling into her arms. He clung to her, resting his head on her shoulder, his eyes heavy. They had been out at the park all day and he was tired.

It wasn't too much longer Sasori woke up to a loud noise and crept from his room and walked down the hall. He heard Mitsuko and another woman. "Mitsuko, what have I told you about keeping the children out too late?"

"I'm sorry, M'Lady." Mitsuko bowed to the woman.

"Don't forget where your life support is, Mitsuko. One more slip up like this and you're gone." He heard a small noise come from one of the women, only assuming it was Mitsuko. He heard footsteps near the door and quickly hid. "You wouldn't want to die now, would you?"

"No, M'Lady." Mitsuko replied in a hushed tone. The woman walked away and Mitsuko walked from the room, freezing and looking over to Sasori. "Hm? Why are out of bed, Sasori?" She walked over to him and stared at his tear filled eyes. "Uh, what's wrong?" He reached his arms out and clung to her, crying into her shoulder.

"I don't want you to die!" He heard a small laugh come from the girl and looked up at her some.

"It was a figure of speach, Sasori-kun. She just meant I'd be fired from my..." She stopped talking, watching as new tears formed. "Oh, no. Sasori." She smiled and picked him up. "Let's go sleep in my room." He nodded and let her carry him to her room. It wasn't long before he was curled up in her arms, sleeping.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------END---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sas sat up right and looked around the room. _Another of those God DAMNED dreams!_ He shook his head and jumped when he looked to his left to see Deidara sitting there. The boy had a confused look on his face, then a smile. "Sasori-danna, you were talking in your sleep. Who's Mitsuko-chan, un?" Sasori's eyes narrowed and he pushed the boy back, standing and walking to the case the puppet he kept from evyone's site was in. He unlocked it and pulled it open, staring at the thing. It hadn't moved, and there was nothing different or off about it, so he slammed the case shut and locked it again.

"Mind your business, Deidara, and get out of my room." He didn't give the blond time to respond before he was out of the room. Deidara stared at the case. Never had he seen a female puppet so detailed in Sasori's collection. And her outfit was that of a priestesses. All he knew of his danna's puppets was rags, not complete, actual outfits. It was weird. He hurried from the room and to Sasori's side.

"Sasori danna, what's with that puppet you keep locked up, un? It looks weird, un."

"I thought I told you to mind your own business." Sasori's voice was harsh, worse than normal, the entent to kill the boy if he kept at it intense. Deidara clamped his mouth shut and followed Sasori quietly.

"I just thought...It was weird you have her in a priestess out...Ah!" Deidara found himself pressed up against the wall, a kunai, more than likely soaked in poison, pressed against his neck.

"I said, stay out." Sasori whispered with something more than hate. He let go of a shocked Deidara and kept on his way. Deidara wanted to know, and he wanted to know now, what Sasori was so worked up about. He stalked off to Sasori's room and stared at the case. He sculpted a clay bird and rested it on the lock, blowing it up successfuly, and the case cracked open. He pulled it open more and stared at the thing.

_Sasori._ Sasori stopped and looked back when he saw that Deidara wasn't with him. He started back for his room and shoved the door open, only startling an innocent looking Deidara who was sitting on the bed. Sasori quirked a brow and looked around the room.

_Oh crap! Sasori-danna can't see I blew open the lock, un!_ Deidara thought frantically. "Sasori-danna!" Deidara called, getting Sasori's attention. "I uh...Uhm..."

"Blew open the lock?" Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow. Deidara tensed and looked nervous. Sasori stepped closer. "I can speel the smoke, Deidara." _I'm dead, un!_ "I remember telling you to _stay away_ from it." His voice was laced with malice and poison. _Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Sasori stopped an inch from Deidara's face and grabbed his shirt collar. "Did you open it?" Deidara shook his head frantically. "Good." He let go and stood up. "That puppet's different. She doesn't like it when others see her and live." Deidara tensed up again. Sasori looked at him with a smirk. "But you have nothing to worry about, since you didn't look at her."

_If I can't get Deidara to leave my shit alone by just telling him, I'll scare the shit out of him._ Sasori thought, walking over to the case. "She'll haunt you until you die of a heart attack. Or until she gets bored playing with you and decides to just kill you a slow and painful death."

"Sasori-danna, say someone did look at her and didn't tell...Is there anyway to...Stop the curse, un?" Sasori tilted his head and looked at a frightened Deidara. He shook his head and started for his door.

"Nope! I tried to get rid of her, but she just wouldn't go away. She'd come back, haunting me until I accepted her back, or went to find her." He walked from the room and left Deidara to himself and the puppet. As soon as the door shut and Sasori was down the hall, the case tipped over and Deidara's scream was heard. He scrambled from the room and ran right into Itachi, clinging to his cloak, hiding behind him.

"She's gonna kill me, un!" Deidara spoke hurriedly. Itachi raised an eyebrow and laughed at Deidara, then gave a questioning look.

"What did you do to Blue this time?"

"No! Not Blue, un! Sasori-danna's priestess puppet, un!" Deidara exclaimed. Itachi tilted his head.

"What priestess puppet? He doesn't have...Are you talking about the one he keeps hid?" Deidara nodded. "Those things can't move on their own, and you know that."

"But, Sasori! He said..." Deidara scrambled around for words. Itachi grabbed Deidara's wrist and led him down the hall to Sasori's room. The boy tried to get loose. They walked into the room and as soon as the door opened, the sound of a puppet falling sounded. Itachi looked over and laughed.

"Sasori's behind it." Deidara ran over and grabbed something from it's hand and shook his head, then looked closer.

"Hey, Sasori-danna as a child, un." Itachi walked over and took the picture. There, next to Sasori, was a priestess. Itachi shook his head and sat the picture on the dresser, then looked down at the puppet, his body tensing.

"What are you two doing in my room?" The two gave small squeaks and looked at a REALLY pissed off Sasori. "Deidara! What the hell is she out of her case?!"

"I didn't, un! Hey! Sasori-danna!"

"Sasori, we came in here and she was already like that." Itachi explained. Sasori stepped closer and the two hauled ass. Sasori walked over to the puppet and picked it up. The thing moved it's head and Sasori ignored it, until he felt something grab his shoulder. He looked down, freezing in his tracks, looking down at the puppet. It was staring up at him, with a sad look. He gave a scream and dropped it. Deidara poked his head in and got a death glare.

"GET OUT!" Sasori snapped, looking back down at the puppet. He left it there and went to bed early. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

**-------------------------------------------------------Dream------------------------------------------------**

It was Sasori's ninth birthday. He sat in his room, playing with his puppets of his parents. The door opened and he looked up, smiling, then turned back to his parents. "Momma, Poppa, it's Mitsuko-chan! She's the one that looks after me." He said in a cheery tone, turning to Mitsuko. He carefully lied them on his bed and walked up to her. "I thought you were busy, Mitsuko-chan?" She smiled and knelt to him.

"I am, but I thought I'd visit you. It is your birthday, is it not?" She ruffled his hair and held out a small present. His eyes lit up and he stared up at her with a look that said 'For me? Really?'. Mitsuko gave a nod and he took it, opening it. Inside was a necklace. A locket. He opened it and inside it said 'With You Always'. "Two spots. You can put pictures in it."

"Mitsuko-chan! What happened to the pictures of us?" She tilted her head.

"It's in my room."

"Can you take this and put them in there for me?" She smiled and rested her hand on his head again, nodding.

"Ofcourse, Sasori-kun." She picked him up and he hugged her neck as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Mitsuko-nee-chan." He whispered to the woman. She sat him down and took the locket.

"I'll have it back to you by tonight. I'm sorry I'm so busy today, Sasori-kun." She placed a kiss on the boys forehead and he blushed a bit, lowereing his head. Mitsuko gave a small laugh and ruffled his hair one last time before she exited. He watched her leave and turned back to his parents.

"I love her, like a sister." He whispered. "She's the only one...That..." Tears trickled down his cheek as he moved to his bed and lied down, falling asleep.

------------------------------------------**End Chapter--------------------------------------------**

Me; Okay, so I skipped to when he joined. He's only eighteen, and Deidara and Itachi are closer aged to him. Deidara at 16, Itachi at 14. -; Review. I think the rest of the chapters will start with the present time, and drift to his dreams, or memories.

Sasori; I swear to JASHIN!

Deidara; When did you become religious, Sasori-danna, un?

Sasori; I'ma kill you. Both of you.

Me; xD In your dreams! Mitsuko will protect me!

Sasori; I'm a puppet, don't forget.

Me; XP

Deidara; Review, then wait for the next chapter!


	3. DEEP APOLOGIES!

Okay, sorry you guys. I'm on a huge writer's block for everything, so I'm taking requests for one shots, hopefully it'll help me with my writer's block.

I will only except the following couples;

Saso x Dei

Ita x Dei

Sasu x Naru

Ita x Sasu

Saso x Ita

Sasu x Dei

Ita x Mikoto

And for the yaoi couples, you can switch the uke and seme around, though, some of them I wouldn't do good at flipped... . I'll let ya know.

Anyway, lots of love.

Always and forever sorry for this.

Pandas Forever!


End file.
